


The Incident

by FatDragonLair



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Vaping, goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair
Summary: Cassius has an accident
Relationships: Cassius/Alexios
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	The Incident

The wolf held a strange device in his hand. It was a metallic cartridge that had a long cylinder on one end, presumably where one places their mouth on. He discovered this odd tool in the simian's trouser pockets when he was being put in his robes. The curious wolf handed the strange object to the cat next to him, asking "Alexios, Do you know what this is?"

"A vape rig, Cassius milord." He answered, taking the tool out of his master's hands. After some messing around with the tool, the cat makes a face of glee, making Cassius believe Alexios got it working. "It's a tool that one uses when they wish to let off some steam. Though I must say, I didn't expect simians to get this far in terms of technology. Even if this looks and feels... primitive compared to ours." Alex handed back to rig to the more curious wolf now that he has learned about the strange object.

"You have such things on Omorfa?" Cassius asks, now feeling the warmth of the working vape rig. He eyed Alexios as he brought the cylinder to his lips, wondering if this was the correct way to do it.

"Oh yes!" Answered the cat with a smile. "We even have competitions dedicated to these fine tools. Though, because you're new to this I'd reccomme-" 

Before the cat could finish his sentence, Cassius took an extremely long inhale of his vapor and held his breath. It took half a moment for the wolf's face to purple, his eyes beginning to tear up. He looked at Alexios, scared of what to do. Suddenly, a cloud of vapor bursts out of his maw followed by loud hacking. 

"OH GODS!!!" Cassius yelled, his knees and hand on the floor as he kept coughing. Little drips of blood fell out of his mouth and onto the rugged carpet as Alexios kept patting his back to get all of the vapor out. "WHY DO YOU LIKE THIS STUFF!?"

With a sigh, Alexios responded "That's... not how you use it, sir."


End file.
